Dance with me
by raeXXstarry
Summary: [Star writing]Kori is amazed when she was finally given a chance to dance for a living, and it gets even better when she’s entered in her first contest. But what happens when she can’t find her ideal partner? ROBSTAR
1. Chapter 1

_**Dance to Remember**_

**Disclaimer: **

**Roses are red,**

**Violets are blue,**

**I don't own,**

**So you don't sue!**

**Summary: Kori is amazed when she was finally given a chance to dance for a living, and it gets even better when she's entered in her first contest. But what happens when she can't find her ideal partner? ROB/STAR**

**Warnings: Rated T for swearing**

**AN:**

**Well here I am with my new story. I know the title's really cheesy, but I couldn't thin of anything else… got any ideas? **

**Sorry it's later that I promised, I've been busy!**

**I have thought this one through many times, so it shouldn't flop like Desolate did….. Anyway, enjoy!**

"One, two, three, four, pause and turn, AND WRONG, WRONG, WRONG!" the red-head shouted, her hand pressing firmly on the stop button of the CD player. The class before her stopped moving, and turned to face her. She smacked her forehead lightly, staring at the twenty children before her.

"Ok," she said, sighing softly. "Let's take a five minute break then we'll try it again." The children –boys and girls aged about 10-12 – scurried off and started talking in their own groups. Kori, however, stayed in the same place, watching the children talk amongst themselves. Her emerald eyes wandered around the small youth centre that she hosted dance classes in.

Kori made her way to the opposite side of the room, taking out a few coins from her black hoodie pocket and inserting them into a coffee machine. She pressed the latte button and took out a cup, waiting for the water to heat up. The placed her cup under the nozzle, too distracted by her thoughts to take her hand away before the scolding water sprayed out.

"Shit!" she hissed, pulling her hand away and rubbing it softly. "Damn coffee machine."

"Kori, you okay?" a girl asked as she stood behind her. She had fair skin, beautiful dark eyes and shoulder length light brown hair.

"Yeah, just the stupid machine burned me again, that's all," Kori said, taking the polystyrene cup filled with the watery latte and turning around to face her friend. Kori leaned against the grubby wall and looked at her friend.

"How are the dance routines coming along?" she asked, standing next to Kori as she watched a blonde haired girl do a cartwheel.

"Fine, to be honest. Hopefully in the show we'll earn enough money to redecorate this dump completely. Needs a tiny bit more work, though. I think we'll be finished after today – just practising from tomorrow onwards" she took a long sip of her latte and let out a small sigh. At the end of the month, the dance class were showing the parents of the children and the citizens of Jump City a show in the Jump City High school hall. Kori had managed to persuade the principal to let them use the hall for the night.

"I really admire you, Kori. I would love to teach dance here. Everybody here looks up to you," she commented, smiling happily. She turned her head and looked directly at Kori, her shell earrings clattering together.

"Jenny, you're a great dancer. I'm sure you'll teach dancing somewhere someday," Kori said as she finished her latte off, causing Jenny to blush.

"Thanks Kori. Hey, shouldn't you get back to teaching?"

Kori smiled, nodded and clapped her hands together loudly before shouting, "Come on, let's finish this dance!"

After the final class had finished, and all the students had left, Kori finally got ready to leave. She picked up her black hoodie and pulled it over her head before taking the small pale blue rucksack and slinging it over her shoulder. She was just walking out of the room and into the 'reception' when she noticed a tall, well-built and strong-looking man facing away from her, texting someone on his phone.

"Ummmm…. Can I help you?" she asked politely. She guessed the man was lost - very lost - as people with suits and briefcases don't come to this part of Jump City. The man turned around and Kori recognized him immediately.

"Do you know where Kori Anders? I heard she was here today," he asked, looking around.

"I'm Kori Anders, Mr Wayne," Kori said, producing a nervous smile. _'Why does he want me?'_ was the only thought that went through her mind.

"Ah, you know who I am. So we'll just skip my introduction, shall we?" a white smile appeared on his face. Kori hesitated for a second before nodding.

"I saw you dance – at the Jump City High talent show- and I think you have a good chance making it big. I would like you to represent Wayne Enterprises in shows against other companies, charity events, and talent shows. Plus you'll perform your amazing dancing routines in my festivals, films, music videos –"

"Yes!" she interrupted him, practically shouting. She blushed and said more quietly and shyly said," I mean, I would love too, if that's okay." Bruce Wayne let out a warm smile, showing his pearly white teeth.

"If its okay? I'd love you to dance with me. Here's my card. I expect you will paid about a hundred thousand dollars or so if you expect," he said, reaching into his suit pocket and pulling out a laminated card. He handed it to Kori, who took it nervously. "You dance good, kid. Talent like that isn't just handed out to everyone. Get in touch soon." And with that he was gone; walking out of the small run-down youth centre, climbing in the black stretch limo outside.

Kori gazed at the card in hands, a wide smile forming across her face. She pinched herself on her arm – just to check she wasn't dreaming – before running out of the youth centre and into the pouring rain shouting, "Thank you, Mr. Wayne!"

The black window came down slightly as Bruce Wayne's voice could be heard saying, "It's alright, just call me!"

Kori ran back into the youth centre, locked up and dashed out again. She didn't even bother to get out her raincoat from her bag. Instead she ran back to the apartment that she shared with her sister as fast as she could, the excitement building up inside of her.

**Done! Sorry it's a bit short, but I want to write about her telling sister in the next chapter and calling Bruce and maybe even arriving at the new dance school.**

**Also, is Blackfire's name Kom, Komi or Kamie?**

**So what did you think?**

**REVIEW **

**REVIEW **

**REVIEW **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Dance to remember**_

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer:**

**Roses are red,**

**Violets are blue,**

**I don't own,**

**So you don't sue!**

**Before I start, here's a special mention to everyone who reviewed: Thank you chayenne, chaylorfan, ****starmgjkl, cartoonstar and** **Tsukikage1213.**

**A few people sent me messages saying Blackfire's name is Komi, so I'll just go with that.**

**Oh, and also the story's set in November and it is currently Friday night.**

**Anyway, on with the story!**

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Kori ran up the metal stairs leading to her shared apartment, trying to avoid the dirty puddles. She wrinkled her nose slightly as she breathed in, the sharp smell of pee, vomit and alcohol in the air. She tossed her fiery red over her shoulder as her other hand dug into her pocket and pulled out a small, shiny metal object. She now stood in front of red door, (which most of the paint had peeled off) fumbling with the key before pushing it into the rusted keyhole. The red-head opened the door and took the key out of the keyhole before firmly shutting it.

"Komi?" she called, pulling her soaking wet hoodie and placing it on the scruffy wooden table along with the key. "Komi? Are you here?"

After no reply, Kori guessed that her sister was out working. Kori also had a part time job, working in a Supermarket. The pay was bad, but at least she could pick her own hours. They were normally late at night, early in the morning or whenever she wasn't hosting dance classes. Kori sat for a minute on the ripped couch and wondered what she was going to do next. Then she suddenly remembered she had met Bruce Wayne less then 10 minutes ago. She jumped to her feet and pulled out the laminated card from her jean pocket. She ran over to the phone that was resting on the table and eagerly punched in the numbers before picking up the actual phone and placing it against her ear.

The phone rang.

The phone rang again.

The phone rang a third time before a teenage girl picked it up.

"Wayne Enterprises, Karen Beecher speaking, how can I help you?" her voice rang out, sounding well rehearsed.

"Uh, hi. I'm Kori Anders. Bruce Wayne told me to call him," she explained, sounding very nervous.

"I'm sorry, but Mr. Wayne is out on business in Jump City. He won't be back for another half an hour," the girl said, speaking in the same, friendly tone. Kori mentally smacked herself. Of course he wouldn't be back yet, Gotham's ages away!

"But can I take a message for him?" the receptionist asked. In the background it sounded like she was shuffling paper.

"No, it's okay. I'll call back later. Thank you, anyway," Kori said, moving her finger to press the end call button on the phone.

"Okay, I'll tell him you called. Goodbye," was what Kori heard before a long beep.

She placed the phone down and let out a sigh just as the door opened as an eerie screech could be heard. A slim and tall girl, with ebony hair and dark eyes walked in, taking off a raincoat.

"Komi!" Kori cried as the excitement was building up again. "Komi, guess what happened today?!"

Komi worked at a clothing retailer in the mall, so she got way better clothes than Kori. Not to mention more pay.

"Uhhh, let's see….. You taught dance for two hours and it was very exciting?" Komi guessed sarcastically. Kori glared at her sister.

Komi rolled her eyes and asked, "What happened today, Kori?"

Kori eyes lit up as she began to tell her tale. She was speaking extremely fast and was rambling on about what wasn't important.

"Well, first off I was teaching dance and it was going really well and then I got a coffee and burnt myself and then I talked to Jenny and-"

"Straight to the point?" Komi interrupted in a very bored voice as she walked to the fridge and brought out a can of soda before slamming the door shut. She opened the can and took a large gulp.

"Well then Bruce Wayne turned up and…." Kori's voice trailed off as Komi spat out her soda all over the tiled floor.

"Bruce Wayne?!" she repeated, wiping her mouth. She then raised a thinly plucked black eyebrow. "No way, Kor. Like Bruce Wayne would ever come to this part of Jump City…" she stopped as she noticed something flashing in the light in Kori's right hand.

"Komi, believe me!" she insisted, showing Kori the card. Her sister eagerly grabbed the card and read it before leaning back against the wall.

"Okay, I believe, just tell me what exactly happened," Komi said, running her finger along the card before handing back to her sister.

"Okay, so after Bruce Wayne turned up…."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Well are you gonna call him?" Komi asked as she got on all fours to mop up the spilt soda.

"Well I tried just before you came in, and he wasn't back yet," Kori explained.

"Well call him again," Komi said, wiping up the spilt drink with a dishcloth.

"Maybe he's back. After all, he drove off quite quickly."

Kori faced the phone and punched in the numbers again. The phone beeped three times before a girl picked up.

"Wayne Enterprises, Karen Beecher speaking, how can I help you?" It was the same receptionist as last time.

"Hey, it's Kori Anders. Is Bruce Wayne back yet?"

"Yes, he came back about two minutes ago, you're lucky as he was just about to go home. Wait a minute while I transfer you."

Kori waited patiently, as she imagined Karen shouting something like, "Call on line 3!" to Mr. Wayne!" like in all the movies. Suddenly a voice could be heard on the other end.

"Hello, Bruce Wayne speaking?"

Kori hesitated before answering, unsure of what to say. "Hi, I'm Kori Anders, you told me to call about a job?"

"Kori! Great to hear from you so soon!" he spoke eagerly.

"I just couldn't wait to call you," Kori said, smiling. "I really love dancing."

"Well let's arrange a chat. You might want to write this down.," he explained. Kori jumped up and opened the rucksack she that was a few inches away. She brought out a notebook and a pen before laying them down in front of her.

"Okay, let's start," she opened the book to an empty page and placed the phone in between her head and shoulder. She picked up the pen and got ready to write.

"Well let's see it's Friday, so can you come down to Gotham tomorrow for 11am?"

Kori bit her lip. She wouldn't be able to afford the transport all the way to Gotham, and her sister would never lend her the money. "Sorry, Mr. Wayne, but I can't afford the transport. I won't be able to make it."

"No worries!" he said, letting out a little chuckle. "I'll send a limo to where you live -where exactly do you live?" Kori quickly gave the apartment number and address.

"The chauffer will pick you up at about 10am, and take you straight here. Wear something nice, as we'll be going out for Brunch."

"Okay, that'll be great!" Kori exclaimed as she wrote it down. She didn't really have to, as she wouldn't forget, but she did anyway.

"See you at eleven," was the last thing Kori heard before a long beep. A wide grin appeared on her face as she put the phone down.

_A limo and brunch!_ She thought excitedly, jumping up and running towards her sister - who was now watching the small TV in front of the couch.

"So?" her sister asked, turning around. "What's happening?"

"A limo's coming to pick me up tomorrow at 10 then I'll be attending brunch with Mr. Wayne. What will you be doing, Komi?" Kori asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh man, Kor! You're so lucky! A limo, brunch, Bruce Wayne..." her voice trailed before she gasped. "And you might even meet Richard Grayson!"

Kori squealed. "I am so lucky! Uhhh… Komi, can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot."

"What's Brunch?"

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

**Whoop! Another chapter! I tried to upload this story a few days ago, but for some reason the site wouldn't accept it. Oo**

**Robin's name will be changed to Dick, in the next chapter.**

**The reason I reposted the chapter is to separate the paragraphs out. If I do just lines, it won't show up. I hope S's are okay…..**

**Please review! I won't update unless I get reviews! Thanks!**

**Starry**

**XXX**


	3. Trip down memory lane

_**Dance with me **_

**GAH! I am sooooo sorry! I went on holiday for the rest of summer, and I was surprised with how much the teachers are making me study and working! And then sadly my dog got cancer and died. And two weeks ago we got a new puppy! Writing this story got pushed to the back of my mind!**

**Anyway, I came up with a **_**slightly**_** better name then before… I'd appreciate any suggestions!**

**Oh yeah, thank you cartoonstar, tsukikage123 and staroffire for reviewing!**

**Note: I'm proud to be English, so I spell it mum, not mom, and colour, not color!**

**Warnings: this chapter has some suggestions of why this is rated 'T'!**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was exactly ten o'clock when a shiny black limo turned into the parking lot outside the block of apartments. A cold looking red-head stood on the pavement, in a sleek black dress she had taken out of her dead mother's wardrobe. It was strapless and came half way up her thigh, with a small split in the side. She looked 'sexy', in her sister's opinion. Komi was just as excited as Kori with this meeting, so she helped her get ready. If Kori got the job, they could finally move out the grotty little apartment they called home!

"Good luck Kori!" Komi called after her, smiling and waving. The chauffer stepped out and ran round to the side of the limo, opening the door for Kori as she wobbled over in black heels. Komi turned on her heel, and ran back inside where it wasn't so cold.

"Good morning, Miss Anders," he greeted kindly.

"Oh, thanks," Kori said as she got in, smiling at the middle-aged man. He shut the door and got into the front of the limo, starting up the vehicle. Kori looked out of the window and noticed all the people who were watching from their windows as the limo reversed and drove out of the parking lot. Kori took a deep breath, tugging at the dress nervously. She was anxious about meeting Bruce Wayne again. What happened if he decided he didn't want her anymore? If he decided she wasn't good enough? If he decided she was too poor?

Kori shrugged off the thoughts and decided to think of the positives. A wide grin appeared on her face as she remembered where she was. This was her first time in a limo! Unfortunately, this limo didn't have a hot tub in it, or a huge sound system, but it was still awesome! She pulled down the mirror in front of her, and looked at her reflection. She borrowed some of her sister's make-up (mostly golden colours), and few pieces of her mother's gold jewellery. She had a golden handbag with her too, this one belonging to Komi. She smiled to the mirror before putting back into the position that it was.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was about an hour's drive to Gotham. Kori had spent most of the journey talking to the driver, texting her sister and thinking about what she was going to say to Bruce Wayne when she saw him. Kori was meeting Bruce at the restaurant where they were having brunch, on the edge of Gotham. Kori's jaw dropped as the limo pulled up outside the beautiful building. The building looked a little like it was a palace, as it was a gleaming white and had beautiful roman pillars outside. The driver jumped out the limo, and rushed to open the door for Kori. She couldn't help noticing how much greener the grass was here than the parks in Jump city. She stepped out and went inside with the driver.

"I'll wait with you until Mr Wayne turns up," the driver had said. This made Kori feel a little more relaxed. At least someone she kind of knew was waiting with her, and she didn't look like a complete loner. Kori rushed inside, wobbling every few steps.

Inside was even more amazing. In the lobby area, there was a spiralling white marble staircase, to match the gleaming spotless floor. There was a pretty stone statue in the centre of the large room. As Kori came closer, she realised that it was actually a fountain. She smiled and sat down on one of the black leather sofas.

Every time she heard the swish of the wide glass, Kori leaned forward slightly to see whether or not it was Bruce Wayne. She remembered his friendly face, but that was about it. The driver waited patiently with her, not speaking, but occasionally looking at her. Another swish was heard, and Kori leaned forward for about the twentieth time, not expecting to see him. An old woman walked in, dressed in floral clothes followed by a few young women. Kori let out a sigh and shrugged her shoulders, before her expression suddenly changed. She saw Bruce walk in, dressed in a dark suit.

"Kori!" he called out, spotting her. Kori jumped up immediately, thanked the driver, and made her way over to him. He held out his hand and she shook it quickly, smiling. Kori noticed a cute looking boy standing behind him. He looked bored and had his hands dug deep into his pockets. He was wearing a light grey striped shirt, tie, jeans, and converses.

"Why are we here again?" the teenager asked Bruce, not even noticing Kori.

"Oh where are my manners?" Bruce asked himself. "Kori, this is Richard Grayson. Richard, this is Kori Anders." Hearing his name, Richard looked up.

"Huh?"

"Please excuse my son. Richard, this is Kori. You remember the new dancer I was telling you about?" Bruce explained to Richard, impatient at the lack of interest he

was showing in the presence of a guest.

Richard took his hands out of his pocket and looked at Kori. He smiled and immediately looked interested. "Hey," he said coolly, stepping forward and looking into her emerald eyes.

"Hi," she said shyly. Her cheeks burned a beetroot colour as she gazed into his hypnotizing clear blue eyes. She smiled and bit her lip.

'_He's not cute, he's flaming hot!'_ her mind screamed, as she resisted the urge to close the gap between them.

'_Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea to come here after all,'_ was the only thought that passed through his head.

"Come on, let's go find our table," Bruce said, a little frustrated that they were ignoring him. "It's outside. I hope you don't mind."

Kori shook her head and followed Bruce out of the lobby, Richard following close behind. Outside, was a long and beautiful wooden deck stretching out. Steps were on either side of the deck, one leading to a river, and the other leading to the green field. Kori couldn't help noticing how green the grass was here compared to the Jump City parks. A few young children ran across the grass, laughing and giggling. Circular tables were dotted all over the deck, covered in plain white cloths and decorated with candles and vase of pretty flowers. The flowers were all different colours, from girly pinks to sky blues. It may have been almost winter, but looking at the perfect restaurant made it feel like summer! Well, minus the chill.

Suddenly, Kori became very conscious of what she was wearing. Most people here were wearing jeans and a pretty or smart t-shirt, and long dresses. She mentally kicked herself for letting Komi help her pick what to her. She pushed aside the thought and took a deep breath, remembering why she was there.

Bruce wandered over to a brunette waitress and introduced himself, before asking where their table was. Richard and Kori waited patiently for Bruce to return. Kori watched the surroundings, while Richard just watched her.

"So, Kori," Richard said, breaking the calm silence. She looked at him. "How long have you been dancing for?"

"Well Richard I've-"

"Please," he interrupted her. "Hardly anyone calls me that. Call me Dick."

"Oh, sorry," was all Kori could manage. She read in magazine ages ago that he only asks his friends to call him that. Did that mean she was his friend?

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Bruce said to Kori as he walked back over. "We're over here, in perfect view of the river."

They followed Bruce right into the corner of the deck, where a table stood. It had three white chairs sitting round it, and a dark red flower sitting alone in the vase. They each sat down and picked up the menus. Kori bit her lip. She didn't have half of the amount of money for any of the meals. Then, Bruce spoke up.

"So what does everyone want? I'm buying."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Bruce and Dick were ready to order. Bruce chose Lobster Thermidor. Dick chose smoked sea bass, and Kori just didn't know what to have, so she just picked at random.

"I'll just have the…" her voice trailed off as her finger scanned the page. Everything sounded delicious. "I'll have the seafood salad, please," The waitress scribbled it down on her notepad, smiled and nodded, before walking off towards the kitchens inside.

"So, Kori, tell me a little about yourself. What do your parents do for a living?" Bruce questioned, taking a sip of water.

"Oh," Kori said, hesitating. She thought quickly about what to say. "Well, actually I don't have any parents. I live with my big sister, Komi."

"Well Kori, I'm very sorry to hear that. If you don't mind me asking, how did they die?"

"Bruce!" Dick snapped.

"Hey, I need to have some background info on my employees!"

"Don't worry, I don't mind talking about my parents," Kori said, running a hand through her fiery red hair. Dick and Bruce stopped glaring at each other, and faced Kori. "Well, my dad was in some really dangerous street gang. He got tons of money, and we lived in this really huge and beautiful house. But one day, he betrayed the leader by doing something, and he got shot. My mum drank so much, and took drugs and smoked that we lost most of our money in no time. We just couldn't up with the payments. So we moved to this smaller house. I was about nine at the time."

"Then what happened?" Dick asked, like she was telling a fairy story and he was a little kid.

"Well, my mum was really pretty, and when she went out looking for there was only one job that could suit her skills. She joined a local prostitute agency." Kori stopped, the words lingering on her tongue. Bruce and Dick exchanged worried and confused glances. "Eventually, a guy from my dad's gang hired her, and murdered her as revenge for something my dad did. Komi and I got help from social services for a while, seeing as I was 13 and she was 15. But when Komi turned sixteen, she bought a flat and we were no longer available to get money from the services. We've been living in that flat for just for just over two years," Kori finished. It was a sad story, and she had told it many times to friends and her carers. A lump formed in her throat and she took a long sip from her water to get rid of it.

"I'm sorry, Kori," Dick said, touching her hand. "I know what it's like to lose your parents."

Kori gave him a confused expression before adding, "Komi and I are totally happy living on our own. In a way, I'm glad my mum died, as we don't have to watch her kill herself anymore," she stopped and looked around. "If you don't mind, Mr. Wayne, do mind us talking about dancing now?" she asked.

"Of course, Kori - I'm sorry to bring that up."

"You know Kori, you didn't answer my question earlier," Dick put in.

"Well I've always loved dancing. When I was young, and my family was rich, my parents paid for dance lessons. I had the best teacher around teaching me different types of dancing. So I've been dancing since I was about four. When my parents argued, I always used to go into my room and dance off my worries."

"What's your favourite type of dance?" Bruce asked.

"Hip Hop. It's the type of dancing that you can to do almost any music," she answered, a big smile on her face.

"You know, Kori. That's absolutely perfect. There's a Christmas dance competition coming up soon. I have my other dancers entered in all the other categories, but hardly anyone is good at hip hop. None of the girls are anyway."

Kori's smile became a wide grin as she heard this.

"Hey, after we've finished here, how about we head over to Wayne Enterprises? You can meet the rest of the dancers at the school,"

"That sounds good. I'm not working tonight, so yeah, I'd love that!" Kori said, trying not to shout.

Just then, beeping was heard.

"Oh, sorry that's me," Dick said, getting up before answering his phone.

Kori watched as he walked away, before turning to face Bryce as he said,

"You are aware that if you accept this job, you and perhaps your sister will have to move to Gotham,"

"What?"

"Listen. If you accept his job, then I can't pay for two hour's worth of travel everyday that you work. Until you buy someplace, you can stay in one of the newly built apartments," he watched Kori's expression drop. "I'm sorry Kori."

"Bruce I would be happy to accept your offer. I've always wanted to get from Jump City. And I'm sure Komi would do too. We may have friends there, but some many bad things have happened to us there."

"I'm glad you feel that way, Kori" Bruce said, just as Dick sat down. He had a weird I-can't-believe-that-just-happened expression on his face.

"What's up Richard?" Bruce asked.

"Nothing."

"It's obvious that you're lying. What happened?" Kori asked, raising a thin eyebrow.

Dick looked at Kori and couldn't help but smile. "If you must know, I just broke up with my girlfriend."

Kori looked half- happy, half-sad. Bruce looked shocked.

"Who has the lobster?" a bubbly waitress asked, holding their food.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**GASP!**

**I had fun writing this chapter. I'm supposed to be doing homework, but I just got addicted to writing and whenever my parents were watching TV or upstairs, I started writing again! I really behind with my homework now. ******

**I've had idea in my head for ages, with Kori's past and stuff, so I'm happy to finally use it. Once again apologies for not updating sooner. I went on a few days ago, and got a rush of inspiration.**

**Please review!**

**Starry x**


End file.
